criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Writer's Blocked
Writer's Blocked is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-first case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-second case overall. It takes place in the Old Town district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player went to Grimsborough Museum to see the new exhibition on Xerda, only to find historian and author of Xerda's Return, Reggie Liotta, with his head bashed in. Mid-investigation, Cathy said that she had received an e-bulletin from Reggie's blog, which turned out to have been automatically sent. Later, the underground cistern started caving in, prompting the team to hurriedly search the area. The team then found enough evidence to arrest museum curator Jebediah Cobb for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Jebediah said that Reggie had discovered that Xerda was a matriarchal society, which went against Jebediah's findings that they were a patriarchal society in his book, The Lost City of Xerda. Afraid that Reggie's book would expose his life's work as a fraud, Jebediah begged him to reconsider the publication. When he refused, Jebediah bludgeoned him with a Xerdan stone club. Judge Powell sentenced him to 10 years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Ray Parker asked Jones and the player to help him find a copy of Xerda's Return so he could read it because he was requested to give a speech for the book's launch. They went to the museum and found a copy of the book there. With the book in hand and with Cathy's help, Ray was able to prepare a presentation with an accompanying visual aid. Also in the museum, they found a brochure for The Higher Truth, which (per Gabriel) proved that recruiters were encouraged to target the rich and vulnerable, but did not actively demand monetary contributions. Gabriel then suggested that he should infiltrate the cult to learn more about them. After Martine helped make Gabriel look like an affluent jet-setter, he and the player went to the museum to attract the attention of the cult. There, cultist Timothy approached him and recruited Gabriel after they found his lost pendant. Afterwards, Gabriel told Chief Parker that he had been accepted into the cult, and promised to report as frequently as he could, given that the cult wanted its members to cut off ties with friends and family. Summary Victim *'Reggie Liotta' (found at the museum with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Stone Club' Killer *'Jebediah Cobb' Suspects C252P1.png|Jebediah Cobb C252P2.png|Jerry Miller C252P3.png|Steve Roy C252P4.png|Ally Salinger C252P5.png|Laura Crosby Quasi-suspect(s) C252Q1.png|Ray Parker C252Q2.png|Martine Meunier C252Q3.png|Timothy Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer knows Xerdan language. *The killer is a member of the Historical Society. *The killer wears a black tie. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C252CS1A.jpg|Museum Exhibition C252CS1B.jpg|Museum Displays C252CS2A.jpg|Outdoor Exhibition C252CS2B.jpg|Museum Pond C252CS3A.jpg|Underground Cistern C252CS3B.jpg|Ancient Well Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Faded Poster, Night Vision Goggles, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Reggie Liotta) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Inscription; New Suspect: Jebediah Cobb) *Speak to Jebediah Cobb about the victim's meet and greet. (Prerequisite: Poster Inscription unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Outdoor Exhibition) *Investigate Outdoor Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Jebediah interrogated; Clues: Broken Stone, Locked Bag) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Sundial) *Analyze Sundial. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Xerdan language) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Victim's Bag) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Steve Roy) *Ask Steve Roy about the victim's book. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Night Vision Goggles. (Result: Night Vision Goggles; New Suspect: Jerry Miller) *Talk to Jerry Miller about the murder. (Prerequisite: Night Vision Goggles unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Cistern. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Phone, Cistern Map) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ally Salinger) *Inform Ally Salinger of the victim's death. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Museum Displays; Profile updated: Ally uses hand sanitizer) *Investigate Museum Displays. (Prerequisite: Ally interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Sticker Code, Vacuum Cleaner) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Confront Jerry Miller about his affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Restored Photo restored; Profile updated: Jerry uses hand sanitizer and knows Xerdan language) *Examine QR Code. (Result: Publisher's Website) *Confront Steve Roy about taking advantage of the victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Publisher's Website identified; Profile updated: Steve uses hand sanitizer and knows Xerdan language) *Examine Vacuum Cleaner. (Result: Bloody Ribbon) *Analyze Bloody Ribbon. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a member of the Historical Society; Profiles updated: Jebediah is a member of the Historical Society, Steve is a member of the Historical Society, Jerry is a member of the Historical Society) *Examine Cistern Map. (Result: Tourist Map; New Suspect: Laura Crosby) *Ask Laura Crosby if she has seen the victim. (Prerequisite: Tourist Map unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ancient Well. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Voice Recorder, Book Manuscript) *Question Laura Crosby about her insult towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Ancient Well investigated; Profile updated: Laura knows Xerdan language) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Entries) *Analyze Voice Entries. (09:00:00) *Ask Jebediah Cobb about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Voice Entries analyzed, Profile updated: Jebediah uses hand sanitizer and knows Xerdan language) *Examine Book Manuscript. (Result: Pink Goo) *Examine Pink Goo. (Result: Chewing Gum) *Find out why Ally Salinger was angry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Chewing Gum identified under microscope) *Investigate Museum Pond. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Xerdan Glossary, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Xerdan Glossary. (Result: Black Fibers) *Analyze Black Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a black tie) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Stone Club) *Analyze Stone Club. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Stone Club; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Moment of Truth (3/6). (No stars) The Moment of Truth (3/6) *Find out why Ray Parker needs our help. (Available after unlocking The Moment of Truth) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Ray interrogated; Clues: Briefcase, Cult Brochure) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase Book) *Analyze Victim's Book. (06:00:00) *Inform Steve Roy Mr Parker's presentation is ready. (Prerequisite: Victim's Book analyzed; Reward: Xerdan Armor) *Examine Cult Brochure. (Result: Brochure Message) *Analyze Brochure Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Martine for fashion advice. (Prerequisite: Brochure Message analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Outdoor Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Martine interrogated; Clue: Broken Pendant) *Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Cult Pendant) *Return Timothy's pendant. (Prerequisite: Cult Pendant restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a play on the phrase "writer's block", a condition in which an author loses the ability to write new work or has a creative shutdown. *In the "Museum Displays" crime scene, a statue of The Birth of Venus can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Old Town